noalensworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Shany
Shany is a human mage Seer from Rivain and was a Senior Enchanter in the Circle of Dairsmuid until its Annulment in 9:40 Dragon. It is unknown whether she survived this violent act of the Chantry. Overview Physical Appearance Like most Rivaini, Shany has dark skin, full lips and a broad nose. Her almond-shaped eyes are of brown colouring, though described as 'almost yellow in the sun' by Brann. Her high cheekbones grant her a certain air of pride. Shany has shoulder-length, black hair which is shaved off on the left side of her head. Her face bears the markings of a Rivaini Seer in a shade of purple. Both her ears are adorned with multiple rings and dangling piercings, which indicate her rank as a respected, but not Senior Seer among her people. Shany likes wearing heavy makeup in colours ranging from bright gold, over dark violet to deep burgundy. Personality Shany can come across as stern and intimidating in her demeanour - indeed, being painfully aware of how little respect her métier generally enjoys outside of Rivain, even earning ridicule on occasion, she has little patience for those she considers narrow-minded. She is quick to warm up to people who meet her with an open mind and the respect she feels she deserves though. On account of her profession and native culture, Shany is a highly spiritual individual who finds 'the tales nature tells far more interesting than those coming from the lips of the living'. She has a tendency to speak in enigmas and use words highly open to interpretation, though she admits she only does so because it is generally expected of a 'Rivaini, fortune-telling hag' to speak in that manner. When met with respect and without preconception however, she speaks more plainly - though she has a tendency to slip from time to time. 'Talents and Skills' * Magic '- Having manifested magic at a particularly young age, Shany has been trained professionally at the Circle of Dairsmuid in Rivain. Excelling at Spirit Magic, it was clear Shany was destined to become a Seer. She has impressive healing skills and has specialised herself in Necromancy - a skill learned from her mother and grandmother outside the Circle. * '''Seer '- Shany has strong ties to the Fade and has learned the art of the Seer per Rivaini tradition from a young age. She can converse with spirits and demons alike and is well versed in letting the former possess her temporarily to make prophecies regarding people, current events and predict what is likely to happen in the future. The profession included a great deal of learning to 'read the signs of nature' with help from spirits and memories and Shany was able to get an accurate read on Noalen from the manner in which he manipulated a simple apple with his Creation Magic, the way he sliced it in two and taking a bite from it - along with a small taste of his blood. It is unknown whether the apple was just for show in this reading however, as Shany seems to have a rather wicked sense of humour. '''Biography Little is known about Shany's life before she passed through Ostwick in 9:31 Dragon. She manifested magic at an exceptionally young age and was freely given to the Circle of Dairsmuid by her mother. Shany descends from a very long line of Seers; her great-grandmother was once the most senior Seer in the Council of the Elders and held a great deal of political and societal influence in the country as a result. Trained according to the more traditional curriculum of the Circle in Dairsmuid, like many other Rivaini mages, Shany was allowed free leave from the Circle as she pleased and learned to hone her Seer skills from her mother and grandmother in her hometown. Specialising in Necromancy as a means to converse with the spirits of the deceased as well, Shany quickly rose through the ranks of the Circle and society of Rivain. Coming highly recommended, she was invited to visit the Imperial Court of Orlais in 9:30 Dragon as an honoured guest of Empress Celene, a great admirer of the occult and magic in general. On her long journey back to Dairsmuid, she passed through the port town of Ostwick in the summer of 9:31 Dragon, where she stayed at Caisteal Trevelyan as an invited guest of Lady Trevelyan. At being informed of a Dalish clan camped nearby, Shany - a great admirer of the Dalish traditions of Nature Magic - insisted on paying the clan and its Keeper a visit. It was there she met Noalen Lavellan and at his request, she made a prophecy regarding his personal nature. She confirmed to him that he was indeed 'both yet neither' (alluding to his non-binary gender identity) and heavily implied he was a Dreamer. Noalen, fascinated by the Rivaini woman, then asked her about her home country at which Shany told him that it is a peaceful, accepting and open-minded country, with deeply ingrained traditions and that he, as someone who 'carries the feminine as much as the masculine', could even aspire to become a Seer, which resulted in Noalen's dream of moving to Rivain and learning the profession. It is not known what happened to Shany after she left Ostwick. As a Senior Enchanter, it is likely she was present at the Circle of Dairsmuid at the time of its Annulment and killed. Relationships Since not much is known about Shany, her relationships with other people are a mystery. At first meeting and talking, she and Deshanna developed a great deal of mutual respect for each other. She seemed intrigued and amused alike by Noalen and had little patience for Brann who met her with more apprehension. It is safe to assume she had a good relationship with her family, considering she was taught the skills of Seer and Necromancy by them. She spoke appreciatively of both Empress Celene Valmont and Lady Trevelyan, both of whom were described by Shany as 'gracious hosts' and 'respectful in their demeanours'. Trivia * Shany wields a staff which both Noalen and Brann agree is 'unsettling'. On top of a carved wooden grip adorned with colourful feathers, there sits the skull of a human. At being asked, Shany states that it is the skull of her great-grandmother and affectionately calls her staff 'Jomba' which means 'Granny' in the old Rivaini language. It is unclear whether she was joking or not.